poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight, Apocalypse, Vision, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch confront Moon Dancer
Here is how Twilight, Apocalypse, Vision, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch confront Moon Dancer in Equestria Civil War. (We see MD walking around Canterlot Castle) Twilight Sparkle:(offscreen) Moon Dancer, wait! (She turns to see her) Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, think about this for a moment! You don't have to do this! Moon Dancer: Uh, yes I do! Because you wouldn't! Familiar voice:(in her head) And divide Equestria into civil war? (a blue force field appears behind her) Moon Dancer: What the?! (the force field disappears and inside is Apocalypse, wearing his formal tuxedo) Apocalypse: I heard about what was happening? Logan says you're doing this because your sister was injured during the accident. Don't you know, innocent people get hurt all the time? Twilight Sparkle: He's got a point you know. I mean, El Pablo Man did sacrifice his life for Green Arrow and Deadpool to save Starling City, and he was an innocent man. Moon Dancer: Well let's not forget how Nur here nearly destroyed the Earth twice. And don't forget, Wade Wilson killed Slade Wilson in cold blood. Apocalypse: You have not experienced true loss. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. He never even met his birth parents. Familiar voice:(off screen from above) Moon Dancer! (they all look up) Moon Dancer: Who's there?! (we see Vision) Vision: Moon Dancer! I know what you think you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must stop this madness! Moon Dancer: And why should I listen to a synthezoid made by a power crazy robot? (a carriage glows scarlet and lands next to MD, nearly hitting her) Moon Dancer: Hey!(sees it was Wanda who did it) Scarlet Witch: I suggest you take back what you said, or next time, I won't miss. Quicksilver:(runs up next to his sister) I suggest you listen. (Moon Dancer then saw she was being confronted on all sides) Moon Dancer: Nothing you say can change my mind. (before she can leave, Wanda telekinetically moves the wagon in front of her) Scarlet Witch: You're not going anywhere. We're going to talk, and whether you like it or not, you're going to listen. (Seeing she had no choice, MD stayed) Quicksilver: Stark may have created the weapon that killed the mother we knew and turned her into a soldier, but we forgave him. Moon Dancer: That was different. Scarlet Witch: How would you know? You've never been in a bombing attack. Moon Dancer: And you haven't felt pain before. Quicksilver:(punches her in anger) You don't think we know what it's like to almost lose the people you love most.(kicks her) Apocalypse:(holds him back from further attacks) Moon Dancer: Like I said before. Nothing you say can change my mind. (she walks away) (break) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks guys, but she's right. What'll it take to change her mind. Deadpool:(appears) Maybe some chimichangas and some tacos will work. Quicksilver: I think you're the only superhero who likes Mexican food. Deadpool: Trust me, Mexican food will work. Quicksilver: Mexican food is not going to work. Deadpool: Don't worry, Mexican food will work. Quicksilver: Now you're just being ridiculous. Category:Confrontation scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts